


Yes.

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Its the same explanation as the Toki one, M/M, Soulmate AU, but make it Mailee, ngl kinda proud of this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: :)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001406
Kudos: 14





	Yes.

Ty Lee groaned, sitting up slowly. “Hello?” She called, looking around. The airbender quickly noticed where she was, excitement bubbling inside of her. ‘ _I get to meet my soulmate!_ ’ She thought, spinning around at a grunt. She faltered at the sight of Mai staring at her, before suddenly the realization seemed to come to the other girl.

”Holy shit.” Mai said, before being tackled in a hug by the airbender. “We’re soulmates!” The bubbly girl cried, pressing kisses against the other’s face while she looked very disgruntled. “Ty Lee, I get why your excited but you getting spit all over my face.” The ravenette said, pushing the brunette off of her.

“Oh, it’s so pretty...” Ty Lee muttered, looking around before white clouded her vision.

The brunette blinked her eyes open, sitting up and noticing she was now back in her tent. Ty Lee shot up, jogging out and tackling Mai again. “So, I already told them.” The ravenette muttered, waving her hand in the direction of the Gaang.

”That’s okay!” The airbender giggled, grabbing the other’s chin and kissing her quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kinda abrupt, sorry bout that


End file.
